the kingdom hearts chatroom
by XxwhimsicalnotexX
Summary: this is what goes on in the chatroom for the kingdom hearts characters. you may never know what they will talk about in here.
1. ping!

disclaimer: blah blah blah i don't own kh's blah blah

me: ping you've got mail!

* * *

KINGDOM CHAT

**ping! ( keyblader,duck,dawg,pyrofreak,and doubleblader have entered the chat room)**

keyblader: wipes eyes

pyrofreak: yo are you cryin? did you watch day's of my lives too? cause when i saw michelle break up with chad i ..

doubleblader: omg wtf you watch days of our lives? that show is so queer!

pyrofreak: n..n..no i don't watch days of my lives cause im not a queer!

everyone: queer!

ping! ( dead body enters the chat room)

deadbody: whats up peeps!

keyblader:wipes both eyes

deadbody: oh did you see Michelle and chads break up too?

dawg: garwsh wats the matter keyblader?

keyblader: ever since i saw riku making out with a chicken on the beach my eyes won't stop burnin and waterin.

duck: thats so thong!

pyrofreak: ewwwwwwwww you wear a thong?

duck: damn typo's!

ping! (chickenluver has entered the chatroom)

chickenluver: i love chickens!

doubleblader: yeah well i love taco's with sardines but you don't see me tellin everyone in the world!

deadbody: omg i just found this website that if you hit three heartless in 2sec you get to see live video feed from demyx's room!

pyrofreak: oh my gosh you found my site i hate you! now i have to hide it again!

doubleblader: what didn't fit under your bed?

pyrofreak: pssh everyone knows you can't fit a website uder a bed... they can only fit in the fridge!

chickenluver: can you all just shut up im trying to read a science book so i can get more scientifically smarter! your wasting many good brain cells!

pyrofreak: what did you learn that at dork school!

chickenluver: no i learned this at dork school. types something and vanishes from his computer then reappears

doubleblader: dork

pyrofreak: ok all hid!

keyblader: let me geuss you hid it in the fridge?

pyrofreak:damn it!

pyrofreak: ahhh here comes Axel got to go!

pyrofreak: i hate it when demyx uses my name and my computer! just cause he can't find his computer he uses minE!

pyrofreak: what kind of a username is chickenluver?

* * *

ohhhhhhhhhh snap the question has been asked! find out more in my upcoming chap2 


	2. who are you?

Disclaimer: man i don't ownkh2 but neither do you! so ha!

me:im the supreme ruler of...toaster strudel's! they are my slaves!

roxas:what does this have to do with the story?

me:nothing but i couldn't resist

* * *

**ping..you know the deal everyone last chappie is here so there.**

* * *

pyrofreak:oh never mind it's riku you fag! you ate my chicken fingers! 

chickenluver:did not! i would never eat a chicken! strokes a chicken my precious!

doubleblader:he didn't eat them i did with mayo and some cheese

keyblader: um...that..is..so gross!

deadbody: dude don't knock it till you tried it!

keyblade: i just noticed this but we don't know who you are!

deadbody: shifty eyes, sora i am your creator

keyblader: nooooooooooooooooooooooo! really?

deadbody: no but i'm just someone who stumbled onto this chat

ebdb: ohhhhhhhhhhh

chickenluver: i love kairi and chickens

doubleblader:...akward!

keyblade:excuss

pyrofreak&doubleblader listen through chickenluvers audio as sora beats the shit out of riku

pyrofreak:ouch!

doubleblader:ya!

keyblader:im back!

doubleblader: i love taco with mayo and sardines and kairi

sora: yeah right!

doubleblader: OK

doubleblader: stop with the guilt i don't like kairi! there i said it so stop!

keyblader:dude all i said was ok so get over your guilty conscious!

pyrofreak:you think he killed or cheated with someone!

keyblader: most likely

doubleblader:shifty eyes and evil laugh

pyrofreak&keyblader:"oh yeah definitely!

chickenluver: which one did he do?

* * *

oh! there's another question...im starting to think these guys are idiots..anyway not as funny as chap one but will get funnier as i try to stop the imagination birds and take their creativity. REVIEW! 


	3. wild night

disclaimer: hmph i don't own kh2 but i wish i did so i could rub it in their faces!

me: yay! i finally caught one of the creative birds in my head!

sora: thats kinda scary

me: no it's not it's how i get my idea's anyway here's chapter three

* * *

**ping! gunblader,superninja,keyblader,doubleblader,pyrofreak,and deadbody enter chat**

**

* * *

**

pyrofreak: yeah so doubleblader did you murder or cheat on someone

chickenluver:or both?

pyrofreak:shut up! i do all the intagonizing!

chickenluver: fine! i'll eat a taco sandwhich while i wait for the answer.

doubleblader: i'll never tell! evil laugh!..and chickenluver stay way from my taco!

pyrofreak:fine i'll make sure everyone sees this picture of you streaking in twighlight town

doubleblader:noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

pyrofreak: yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!

doubleblader:fine i'll tell you!...i cheated on namine with a taco then i murdered the taco!happy now!

keyblader: aw ewwwwwwwww bad metal image!

superninja: my eyes!

gunblader: would you all just knock it off before i kill myself

deadbody: someones grumpy!

gunblader:no im not!

superninja: you see thats what you get for staying out all night partying with cloud!

keyblader: you partied all night with cloud? are we talkin about the silent, hard toget a straight answer from,creepy,blonde dude?

superninja:uh unless theres some alien named cloud then yes

keyblader: yeah right those two would so not party their not fun enough

superninja: i know but it's true! i have pictures i'll email them to you

gunblader: don't you dare send those pictures!

superninja: too late their sent to everyone i know

gunblader: your so dead!

superninja:uh i think i hear trouble on a distant planet! gotta go!

(**superninja left chat)**

gunblader: oh no she's not getting away that easily!

(**gunblader left chat)**

deadbody: oh these pictures are awsome! i didn't know cloud could move like that!

keyblader: ahahahhahahahaha heres one of...leon totally wasted mooning some dude!

doubleblader: i sold mine!

pyrofreak: to who?

doubleblader: rabid fangirls!

keyblader: good idea im gonna do that... maybe keep one for black mail!

deadbody&pyrofreak: same!

(**pyrofreak,deadbody,keyblader,and doubleblader left chat)

* * *

me: this one has two more characters then the others and just for the record if you don't like it blame my creativity block! oh and coming soon to a fanfiction near you! my new story "please hold!".**

review this chapter i need four reviews for the next chapter!


	4. notice for my readers

**hi..it's me the me..anway because the crazy creative filled birds in my head won't stop moving so i can catch them im asking you my readers and reviews to submit ideas!**

**like if you wanna give me usernames(i've had several reviewers asking to join)and chat ideas (i've had one of those) so you know feel free to help!**

**oh and thanks for all the great reviews..sniff...you guys are so kind! **

**keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. stupid!

disclaimer:i don't own kh2 but if i did i'd clone them all and have an army attack who ever created them!

me: since im like totally bored and i just love to write this story, plus i got a couple of ideas from you all here's chapter four even if it doesn't say it!

* * *

**ping! keyblader,monkeygloves,pyrofreak,sweetartist,xxpenguin socks,doubleblader,deadbody and chickenluver enter chat **

**

* * *

**

keyblader: never personally go up to fangirls and sell them pictures!

chickenluver: why didn't you do it over the internet fangirls are dangerous!

doubleblader: they carry rabid fangirl disease!

monkeygloves: yeah! i know some dude who was attack by fangirls and they never saw him again!

keyblader: yeah i learned never mess with them the hard way! at least they didn't bite me they sure do pull alot.

xxpenguin socks: i can't belive im going to type this but chickenluver is right you should have done it over the internet.

chickenluver: muhahahahahha someone agrees with me! now type you agree with me when i say chicken/human marriages should be allowed!

xxpenguin socks: ok thats just sick and wrong!

chickenluver: but..

xxpenguin socks: sick and wrong!

monkeygloves: yeah really!...so anyway doubleblader whats the deal with you,tacos,and namine

sweetartist: tacos?

doubleblader: again with the evil laugh..i'll never tell!... again!

pyrofreak: oh yes you will! i can always post that picture all over the internet doubleblader!

sweetartist: o0! what picture?

pyrofreak; oh.. him streaking in twighlight town it's hilarious and i'm getting the need to share it with the world.

doubleblader: noooooooooo!

pyrofreak: ok we went through this whole thing yesterday just tell monkeygloves what you did or i'll get this pic started on a long journey through the internet!

doubleblader: fine... i cheated on my girlfriend namine with a taco..then murdered the taco so it could never tell a soul...happy now!

monkeygloves: ummm thats like the nastiest thing i've every heard of...well second nastiest thing to be exact

xxpenguin socks: i don't even want to know what the first one is cause to me it's human/chicken marriages!

chickenluver: but chickens make great spouses!

keyblader: you are crazy!

sweetartist: you cheated on ur girlfriend with a taco! are you sick in the head or something!

doubleblader: actually i just got over a head cold

sweetartist: not what i meant! your an ass!

doubleblader: well what do you care your not my girlfriend!

sweetartist: yes i am! im namine!

everyonebutsweetartist: whatttttttttttttttttttttt!

sweetartist: i hate you!

(**ping! sweetartist left chat)**

doubleblader; oh crap she's so emotional!

(**doubleblader left chat)**

xxpenguin socks: ha serves him right!

keyblader: who in the right mind would cheat on a girl with a taco?

chickenluver: i think he's left brained so he couldn't have been in the right mind

deadbody: doesit come naturally?

chickenluver:what?

deadbody: ur stupidity

chickenluver: of course not! im like super smart!

monkeygloves: i think ur chicken is smarter then you!

chickenluver: mryle is smart she plays chess!

(**ping! keyblader,pyrofreak,deadbody,monkeygloves,and xxpenguin socks left chat)**

chickenluver: i wonder what i typed?

**(ping! chickenluver left chat)**

**

* * *

**me:the end of this chapter has come! finally! i couldn't handle the stupidity level any longer! anyway this is one of my favorite chapters the two names after sweetartist were sent to me and if you wanna be in the chat jsut give me some names! 

review!

cus everytime you don't someone kills a kitten! think of the kittens!


	6. humanchicken

disclaimer: yeah still don't own kh2

me: my peoples hows it going? yeah so you people seem to like my story so here's another chapter read!

* * *

**ping! keyblader,pyrofreak,mea.rose,doubleblader,superninja,chickenluver,and mansle enter chat** **

* * *

**

mea.rose: ok just out of curiousity what kind of a username is mansle?

mansle: what kind of a name is mea.rose?

chickenluver: oh tushe!

mea.rose: shut up you loser!

mansle i won that one

mea.rose: no you didn't

chickenluver:anyway! would you all sign my chicken/human marriage petition?

mea.rose: ok thats seriouly gross!

chickenluver: but chickens make..

pyrofreak: no one cares if they make great spouses!

(**ping! princessofheart enters chat)**

princessof heart: is this the 7 princesses of heart chat room?

pyrofreak:are you blind?

princessofheart: no

pyrofreak: are you blonde?

princessofheart: no

pyrofreak: then read the name of this chat!

princessofheart: oh sorry

(**ping! princessofheart left chat)**

chickenluver: ok that was weird! but back to the matter at hand!

keyblader: i'll sign ur petition

chickenluver: really?

keyblader: hell no!

mansle; i'll sign it chickenluver

chickenluver: are you serious?

mansle: yeah im serious

chickenluver: wow u've made me and mryle so happy!

mansle: yeah ok

chickenluver: i'm so happy i'm takin mryle to the beach!

(**ping!chickenluver left chat)**

keyblader: i warn u all now stay away from the beach for several hours or you'll all go blind!

mea.rose: why?

keyblader: cus he takes mryle to the beach

mea.rose:whats so wrong with takin someone to the beach?

keyblader: let me finish! he takes mryle to the beach and makesout with her

mea.rose: but she's a chicken right?

pyrofreak: im starting to think your blonde! why do you think he wants people to sign human/chicken marraige petitions!

mea.rose: i thougt it was cus he was a loon!

pyrofreak; well that too but he loves chickens and he takes that chicken to the beach and makes out with it

mea.rose: ok that was the worst mental image i've ever seen my eyes are stinging and burning

pyrofreak: ok imagine something that makes you happy..for me it's setting demyx on fire..yeah thats great.

mea.rose: ok for me it's getting a certine red headed chakram weilder to go out with me

pyrofreak: fat chance!

mea.rose: hmph we'll see about that!

superninja: want some pictures of whats goin down on the beach?

doubleblader: why would we need them!

superninja: for blackmail,ransom,slave making,or just plain old humiliation

doubleblader: oki'm in i want 7

keyblader: i'll take 2

mansle: i'll get my own

pyrofreak: i'll take 12

superninja: muahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahhhaahhahaahahahahhahahahahahahahhahaaa!

(**ping! superninja left chat)**

mansle: okayyyyyyy!

(**mansle left chat)**

pyrofreak: their both crazy

mea.rose: yeah who'd sign a human/chicken marriage petition anyway

doubleblader:umm... will pharell,chickens,the chickens fanclub,animal rights people, some homeless people on the street, a five year old piece of cheese,and a two year old named lacy

pyrofreak: how'd you geuss all of that?

doubleblader:i didn't i hacked into his online list and im reading all te people and things that signed his petition

mea.rose: how do chickens.five year old cheese and a two year old sign a petition?

keyblader: i don't want to know i really don't

pyrofreak: im gonna go find demyx and try to kill him so i don't have to think about this

(**ping! pyrofreak left chat) **

keyblader: im gonna go google chicken/human marraige stuff

(**ping! keyblader left chat)**

mea.rose: im late for my axel fangirl meeting

(**ping! mea.rose left chat)**

**(ping doubleblader left chat)**

* * *

me: oh yeah chapter 5 is now completed with the help of some of my readers many thanks to... 

midnightvisions and -J-ShAdOwCrOw-T-


	7. i hate chickens

disclaimer: i..don't...own..this friggin..game..so stop..callin...ME!

me: hi meh peoples im givin you another chapter in the kingdom chatness!

* * *

**ping! keyblader,doubleblader,ihatechickens,pyrofreak,and deadbody enter chat**

keyblader: you hate chickens...why?

ihatechickens: because one broke my heart when she dumped me for a rooster she met online!

keyblader:...riku is that you?

ihatechickens: sniff..sniff..yes and im hurt:'(

doubleblader:oh come on! it was a friggin chicken!

ihatechickens: yes but we had a deep bond! and when we made out there was serious love!

pyrofreak: ok thats just wrong on so many levels

doubleblader: i'll never look at you the same way again riku

keyblader: yeah i no longer respect you!

deadbody: i don't even know you and i hate you!

ihatechickens: say what you want but i'll never love again!

keyblader: dude that means i can have kiari!

ihatechickens: yeah...wait..no!

doubleblader: you just said you would never love again!

pyrofreak: speakin of love hows it with you and namine?

doubleblader: she's meetin the taco's kids tommorow

everyonebutdoubleblader:WTF?

doubleblader: im kiddin! we're good

pyrofreak: yeah well kid like that again and i'll toast ur keyblade usin a$$

doubleblader: oh now that im thinkin bout it i made serious money off sellin those pics of riku!

keyblader: how much?

doubleblader: $$!

keyblader: that much well i made alot sellin pics too!

doubleblader: oh yeah how much?

keyblader: $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$

doubleblader: no fair!

pyrofreak: i made more then both of you!

double/key: oh yeah how much!

pyrofreak: 1,227,987,1231

double/key:...we hate you

pyrofreak: don't hate obey!

ihatechickens: does noone care that i lost my one true luv!

double/dead/key/pyro: no

ihatechickens: i hate you all!

**ping!ihatechickens has left chat**

doubleblader: why would anyone want to go with a chicken?

keyblader: the darkness loosened a few screws in his head

deadbody: now he's two chicken nuggets short of a happy meal!

pyrofreak: yeah..and with that im gone!

double/key:same!

deadbody: i'll come too!

**ping!everyone left chat so go home you hoebos!**

* * *

**me: yay i have finished this chap..it's alittle random but i like random! so deal with it!**


	8. yo u got pwned!

liani: hey my readers i finally after many,many,many,many,many months added another chap

mayflower: ya so...it's like you know

liani:...no

mayflower:...whatever yes you do...anyway here's the effing story

disclaimer: i don't own this stuff..i mean kingdom hearts

* * *

**ping! doubleblader,keyblader,pyrofreak,deadbody,twilightpyro,rabidrikufangirl13,and fangrl7 enter the chat.**

keyblader; hey where's riku?

deadbody: who?

keyblader: riku!

deadbody: who's..riku?

keyblader: you know RIKU!

deadbody: wh-

doubleblader: the chicken luver!

deadbody: oh!...yo! heard he went to fight the rooster who stole his "girl" and he got pwned!

rabidrikufangirl13:no way riku wouldn't get his butt kicked by poultry

fangrl7: oh yeah then what are these? -sends pictures of riku gettin his assed handed to him by an angry chicken to the rabidrikufangirl13-

rabidrikufangirl13:hold on i just got-nooooooo!!!

fangrl7: i think she got the pics

twilightpyro: me too...wait so riku went out with a chicken?

pyrofreak: yah where have you been for the last few chapters?

twilightpyro: uhhhhhhh...randomly typing in websites till this one came up

pyrofreak: 0.0 oh

doubleblader: so anyway i saw the trailer for the kingdom hearts 3 game and does anyone have any effing clue whos in it? cus i sure as hell don't!

keyblader: i don't know a bunch of people in tin cans waving keyblades while fighting old sorcerer men seems like a good guess to me!

pyrofreak: wtf?

fangrl7: ummmmm...i think he's means knights fighting an evil lizard

doubleblader: an evil lizard? wtf?

fangrl7: wizard

fangrl7: damn typos!

**ping! darkblader enters chatroom**

darkblader: sup my kingdom peeps?

doubleblader: 0.0

keyblader: 0.0

deadbody: 0.0

pyrofreak: ...

fangrl7: ...o.o

rabidrikufangirl13: woot! i luv you!

twilightpyro:...man that was just retarded! now i gotta go find somethin cool to watch!! thanks!!! thanks alot!!!!

darkblader: ur welcome

fangrl7: are u riku?

darkblader: yes why?

fangrl7: i just have one question for u...

darkblader: and what is that?

fangrl7: did it hurt when that rooster beat your ass?cus it sure as hell looked like it!!

darkblader:...yeah well u smell funny!

fangrl7:...right...at least i didn't have wild crazy monkey sex with a chicken!

deadbody: ohhhhh!!! you just got tol- wait what?!

rabidrikufangirl13: augh!-chokes on air-

fangrl7: yeah i have the tape on my computer see!-sends video to all their computers-

doubleblader: HOLY!!!!!

keyblader: ...someone gouge meh eyes out!!!!

pyrofreak: i'll do urs then mine cus i don't ever want to see again!

deadbody: yo dats some messed up shit right there!

twilightpyro: there aren't enough profanities to express how i feel right now so yeah...

rabidrikufangirl13: THATS SO WRONG!!!!!!!! OMG IS IT WRONG!!!!!

fangrl7: the hell it is!!! i made alot of cash off of this sellin it to crazy fangirls...no offense

darkblader: im over that chicken hoe anyway! im lookin for a natural gurl

deadbody: yeah with ur bad judgement it'll be some chick with so much plastic surgury that she makes micheal jackson look real.

doubleblader: lol...didn't he just get his nose done?

deadbody: yo he was black and now he's whiter then sour cream!it didn't happen overnight with magic! he had surgury!which was on his skin which makes it like one big plastic surgury fest!

keyblader: wow that was deep...

darkblader: ok i'll show u a pic! -sends link-

(ok now picture the ugliest thing u can...it ain't even got to be human! and add huge lips,an mj nose,a waist that makes paris hilton look fat and boobs like cow utters and you have riku's gf)

deadbody: im scared!

doubleblader: im scarred!!

keyblader: im blind!!!

pyrofreak: man theres somethin seriously wrong with you!

fangrl: ok even im disgusted!

twilightpryo: i'd say riku's 11 bottles short of a 12 pack

rabidrikufangirl13: aww she looks like the old me!!!!

doubleblader: . !

deadbody: . !!

keyblader: . !!!

pyrofreak: . !!!!

twilightpyro: . !!!!!

fangrl7: . !!!!!!

rabidrikufangirl13: wat . '

doubleblader: okaaaayyy!!!!!

deadbody: hey if ur "rabidrikufangirl13" does that mean there are 12 more just like u?

darkblader: if a deaf kid curses does his mother wash his hands off with soap?

deadbody: that has nothing- why am i even bothering?

doubleblader: ANYWAY! are there 12 more like u?

rabidrikufangirl13: probably more!

keyblader: omg no!!!!!!

pyrofreak: -pulls out a shotgun-

doubleblader: what are u doing?

pyrofreak: i checked my calander it's fangirl hunting season!

rabidrikufangirl13: what mom?? coming!!!

**rabidrikufangirl13 has left chatroom**

fangrl7: yeah i'd luv to stay and chat but people in some far away country want me...so...BYE!

**fangrl7 has left the chatroom**

darkblader: is that my phone? -silence- i think it is!

**darkblader has left the chatroom**

doubleblader: since when is he a fangirl??

keyblader: i don't even want to know!!!

deadbody: ha! just picture him in a schoolgirl outfit,a big ribbon in his hair, a huge blush,and some hearts for eyes and u got fg riku!

twilightpyro: and on that note im going to leave before i lose anymore brain cells and my ability to see

**twilightpyro has left chatroom**

pyrofreak: axel has to go get his eyes checked demi-kun

**pyrofreak has left the chatroom**

doubleblader: aw screw this sora wanna go find namine and kiari?

keyblader: yeah i need to feel straight after this whole experience

**doubleblader has left chatroom**

**keyblader has left chatroom**

deadbody: oh sure leave me alone!!! it's cus im black!!!

**deadbody has left chatroom**

* * *

ok here are the names of the characters... 

------------------------------------------------------

doubleblader.roxas

keyblader.sora

pyrofreak.axel

deadbody.random guy i added for the hell of it!

twilightpyro. username suggestion

fangrl7.fangirl.duh!

rabidrikufangirl...oh come on!!!! fangirl! work with me people!

------------------------------------------------------

liani: i like this chapter...it's awsome! so i'm going to be writing more of this story now but only if u all review! i've upgraded from kittens...so now it's "give me a review or the innocent faced puppy gets it!" bye!

Xx party like a rock star!xX


	9. just another day

disclaimer: i don't own kh or kh2 but none of us will so stop pretending!

a/n:hey ppl sorry for not posting another chappie for so long...so lets get right to the chatting

* * *

**ping! keyblader,doubleblader,roxas'sfuturewife,pyrofreak,deadbody,xshutupandsmilex,mr.notemo,and mansex join the chat room.

* * *

**

keyblader: _ok please let today not make me wish i was deaf, blind, and mental_

doubleblader:_ seriously!_

deadbody: _tell me about it! i had to watch as many cool shows as i could think of before i felt normal again!!_

pyrofreak:_ i set water boy on fire like 9 times and he still won't die!! hey i need suggestions on how to kill that sitar wielding freak!  
_

mr.notemo: ...

xshutupandsmilex:_ sup pplz?_

keyblader: _yo!_

doubleblader: _whuddup?_

deadboy:_ sup peep?_

mr.notemo:...im not emo...

**(ping!mr.notemo has left the chat)**

mansex:_ hey wat did i miss?i was taking a mr.whizzy!_

_(mansex has just been b.i.t.c.h slapped by everyone)_

mansex:_ ow! nvm...i scrolled up and read the rest...wat was with the notemo dude?_

deadbody: _how the hell should we know?_

mansex: _i figured u knew the guy considering this is a kingdom hearts chat and your the kh chatters!_

keyblader: _well u figured wrong punk!_

mansex: _w/e so...who are you people anyway?_

keyblader: _im sora_

doubleblader: _im roxas_

pyrofreak:_ im axel_

deadbody: _im that random guy_

xshutupandsmilex:_ im a figment of your imagination_

roxas'sfuturewife: _EHMAGAWD! ur ROXAS? the ROXAS?!_

doubleblader: _yeah...so?_

roxas'sfuturewife: _I LUV U!! AND WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!_

doubleblader: _wat?! since when?!_

roxas'sfuturewife: _since u pronounced your undying love for me and said we were getting married!_

doubleblader: _chick u must have been high or dreaming for me to say that!_

roxas'sfuturewife: _n..no u told we were getting married and we ARE getting MARRIED!!!_

mansex: _jeez lady! he said he wasn't going to marry you!!!_

roxas'sfuturewife: _HE'S GOING TO MARRY ME!! OR ELSE!!_

mansex: _you know i saw this once..crazy fan girl goes mad with love and forces you to marry her then the next thing you know your broke with 10 kids living in a trailer on some old guy's lawn!_

keyblader: _wow...10 kids?_

deadbody: _yep! and 18 cats!_

doubleblader: o.O?!

xshutupandsmilex: it could be worse! she could secretly be a fat gay guy who lives with his mother

keyblader: are you a fat gay guy who lives with his mother?

xshutupandsmilex: no im just an unlucky person who stumbled upon some wierd ass chatroom

keyblader: like i haven't heard that one before!

mansex: that wouldn't surprise me...

deadbody: same!

(**ping! fangrl1,fangrl2,fangrl3,fangrl4,fangrl5,fangrl6,fangrl7,fangrl8,fangrl9,fangrl10,fangrl11,and fangrl12 have just entered the chat...)**

fangrl1:EHMAGAWD!

fangrl2:EHMAGAWD!!

fangrl3:EHMAGAWD!!!

fangrl4:EHMAGAWD!!!!

fangrl5:EHMAGAWD!!!!!

fangrl6:EHMAGAWD!!!!!!

fangrl7:EHMAGAWD!!!!!!!

fangrl8:EHMAGAWD!!!!!!!!

fangrl9:EHMAGAWD!!!!!!!!!

fangrl10:EHMAGAWD!!!!!!!!!!

deadbody: HOLY SHIT!!

fangrl11:EHMAGAWD!!!!!!!!!!!

fangrl12:WE TOTALLY HEART ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

mansex: o.O?!!!! attack of the fangirls!!!!!

keyblader: this won't end well...

doubleblader: hey roxas'sfuturewife lets go talk about our wedding plans...

roxas'sfuturewife:WEEEEEEEE!!!!

(**Ping!! doubleblader and roxas'sfuturewife have left the chat)**

fangrl4: oh no ur not getting away that easily! fangirls 5-8 lets move out!

fangrls5-8: ROGER!!

**(Ping!! fangrl4,fangrl5,fangrl6,fangrl7,and fangrl8 have left the chat)**

keyblader: poor roxas..i knew him well...WELL! im outta here!

pyrofreak: right behind you

(**Ping!!! keyblader,and pyrofreak have left the chat)**

Fangrl1: why do they always think running will save them?! ladies lets roll!

fangrls2,3,9,10,11,and 12: GIGGLE! OK!!

(**Ping!!!! fangrl1,fangrl2,fangrl3,fangrl9,fangrl0,fangrl11,and fangrl12 have left the chat)**

xshutupandsmilex: o.o...wow...that was...interesting...

mansex: yeah don't expect to see those guys for awhile...

deadbody: -sniffle-...i want fangirls too!!

mansex: you know what..so do i!!

deadbody: go get ur own box!

mansex:????

xshutupandsmilex: lolz!

(**Ping!! darkblader,mae.rose,twilightpyro,Xxkiari-hearts-soraxX,and ur-mom have entered the chat)**

darkblader: HAIL ME!

mae.rose: NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!!

twilightpyro: i'd rather gouge my eyes out with sporks

mansex: im right behind you on that one!

Xxkiari-hearts-soraxX: hey! quit hatin on riku! ya'll just mad cus he's mad fresher then ya'll!!!!

darkblader: you tell em kiari!

mae.rose: O.O?!!!!!

twilightpyro:o.o?!

mansex:...

xshutupandsmilex: umm...did kiari just say we're "hatin" on riku cus he's "fresher" then us?

mae.rose: i think she did...

Xxkiari-hearts-soraxX: ya'll got a problem with that?

darkblader: huh do u punks?! huh! do u?! do u?!!

xshutupandsmilex: riku stfu!!

mae.rose: i say we kick chicken boy and "ghetto" kiari to the curb

twilightpyro: i second that!

mansex: me two!!!

deadbody: nothing would please me more...other then some fangirls

xshutupandsmile: ENOUGH WITH THE FANGIRL THING!

deadbody: im just sayin!

xshutupandsmile: and im just sayin shut the hell up!

mae.rose: both of u shut up so i can focus!...ok ready here we go...

**(PONG! darkblader,and Xxkiari-hearts-sora have been kicked out by every member)**

mae.rose: ...um why didn't we think of this like three conversations ago?

deadbody: the extreme stupidity that is riku was frying our brains

xshutupandsmilex:...ok now what do we talk about?

twilightpyro: oh! i know! ...wait we already talked about that...OH OH! no...hmmm..we could talk about that one time...at the place where we did the stuff...ah good times! good times!

mansex: what the hell is he talking about?

mae.rose: oh! that thing at the place where we did the stuff! yeah..those were some good times

mansex: ok i have no idea what your talking about!!

xshutupandsmilex: lol that sounds interesting!

deadbody: hey everyone guess wat?

everyone: wat?!

deadbody: i just saved loads of money on car insurance by switching to Geico!!

**(deadbody has just been whacked)**

deadbody: was that nessasary?

mae.rose: yes..yes it was!

**(Ping! the-next-hokage has just entered the chat)**

the-next-hokage: hiimnarutouzumakiandiloveramen BELIEVE IT!

mansex:o.O?!

the-next-hokage:ihavemyownshowcallednarutoandit'sreallycoolandiloveit BELIEVE IT!

mae.rose: wtf?!

the-next-hokage:didimentioniloveramen?cusido!iloveitalotandieatiteveryday BELIEVE IT!

deadbody: no you BELIEVE IT!

xshutupandsmile: damn this kid gave me a headache!

**(Ping! xshutupandsmilex has left the chat)**

twilightpyro: hey your not even from this game!

the-next-hokage: omgihavehands! BELIEVE IT!!

the-next-hokage:imgonnabehokage! BELIEVE IT!!!!

**(PONG!! the-next-hokage has just been kicked out)**

mae.rose:well my day has official been ruined...

deadbody: im outta here...gonna go find me some cheap fangirls on ebay

(**Ping!deadbody has just left the chat)**

mae.rose: wow...

twilightpyro: hmmm...i think i'll surf the web till i pass out at the keyboard!

(**Ping! twilightpyro has left the chat)**

mae.rose: f.uck this!

(**Ping! mae.rose has left the chat)**

* * *

a/n: ok thats the end of this chapter..sorry it's like so short but i have very few ideas lately...i think it's time for alittle help from you my readers and reviewers! please help a desparate girl!!

if you do i'll..uhh...i'll...i'll do a funny dance!...and i'll spare the lives of your loved ones i have tied up in my basement!!!

(this is a threatening help request from Xxthe-forbbiden-has-awakenedxX)


	10. Roxas's unhappy marriage?

* * *

**PING! roxas'swife,Doubleblader,Keyblader,whatsyaname,pyrofreak,Kool-aid,and dance!water!dance! have all log on. Time: 6:12 pm**

Roxas'swife: _EH-MA-GAWD! IM MARRIED TO ROXAS! TEEHEE!_

Doubleblader: _.holds up a sign that says help. "..."_

Keyblader: _yo that's great roxas'swife! not so great for you db!_

Doubleblader: _Screw you sora!_

Whatsyaname:_ yo! I saw the wedding! it was so touching! .lying._

Roxas'swife: _I know! it was so great! I felt so luved Roxy!_

Pyrofreak:_ "Roxy?" XD_

Dance!water!Dance: _DANCE WATER DANCE! YO I FRIGGIN LOVE U ALL!  
_

Whatsyaname: _...If it's not one weirdo!_

Kool-aid: _Oh yeah!_

Doubleblader: _WTH?_

Kool-aid: _Oh yeah!_

Keyblader: _da fuck?_

Kool-aid: OH YEAHHHHH!

**(Kool-aid was just shot with an 9milimeter by roxas'swife)**

Kool-aid: _O.O...OH NO!_

(**Ping! Kool-aid has logged out! Time:6:23)**

Whatsyaname: _Why is this the chat that attracts all the freaks?_

Pyrofreak: _I guess we're just lucky!_

Doubleblader: _well then lucky needs to go die! :(_

Roxas'swife: _Don't say that! luck is what brought us together!_

Pyrofreak: _Exactly why luck needs to be shot repeatedly in the head!_

Roxas'swife: _what are you trying to say:(_

Whatsyaname: _That your one psycho bitch and you need to check yourself in some place!_

Roxas'swife: _O.O...is that what you think Roxy-woxy:'(_

Doubleblader: _YES! for the love of all that is holy YES!_

Roxas'swife: I **can't **believe you hate our **sacred marriage**!

Doubleblader: _YOU TIED ME UP AND DROVE TO VEGAS! :(_

Roxas'swife: _Details:'(_

Keyblader: _LMAO!_

Pyrofreak: _You know..it's funny cus it's not happening to us!_

Whatsyaname: _for realz yo!_

Dance!Water!Dance: _Are u black Whatsyaname? (o.O)!_

Whatsyaname: _The fuck you just call me bish?_

Dance!Water!Dance: _Black?_

**(PONG! Dance!Water!Dance has been forced out of the chat.)**

Roxas'swife: _Anti-ways back to the important stuff! HOW COULD YOU NOT LOVE OUR MARRIAGE?!_

Doubleblader: _could it be because you forced me into it?!_

Roxas'swife: _I did NOT! you agreed to it because YOU LOVE ME!!_

Pyrofreak: _Oh yeah Roxas she's a keeper!_

Whatsyaname: _(O.O)...She's worse then a ten fangirls in all in one._

Keyblader:_ I think she ate the fangirls (O.o)..._

(**Ping! XxcrazysxX has entered the chat room)**

XxcrazysxX: _What the hellz have you people done to my chatroom?!_

Roxas'swife: _SHUDDUP! we're trying to deal with our marital problems!_

XxcrazysxX: _WTF?..._

(**Ping! fatal fairy has entered the chatroom)**

fatal fairy: _SWEET! I FINALLY FOUND IT!_

Keyblader: _Found what?_

fatal fairy: _This chat room dude!_

(**Ping! okamii, insane hobbit, twilightpyro,and mea.rose have entered the chatroom)**

okamii: _(O.o)...wow that freaky link actually worked_

insane hobbit: _You saw that too? that was one scary image!_

twilightpyro: _Omg that thing really works?!_

mea.rose: _What are you three talking about?_

Keyblader: _Their talking about a link to get to this chatroom- btw way welcome back mea.rose- with one of those images of Riku getting it on with that funky chicken._

XxcrazysxX: _I knew people couldn't resist clicking on something with a guy dry humping a hen_.

okamii: _That was you who put up the link?!_

XxcrazysxX: **Yes. Yes I am.**

insane hobbit: _Wow is all I can say._

mea.rose: _Wouldn't a picture of sora worked better?_

XxcrazysxX: _Probably :)_

Roxas'swife: **CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING THAT MATTERS!?**

fatal fairy: _Like what?_

Roxas'swife: **Roxas doesn't care about our marriage!! -sobbing-**

Doubleblader: _Damn straight I don't!!_

Pyrofreak: _I don't think tying someone up, driving to vegas, and forcing him to him to marry you counts as love._

Roxas'swife: **HE LOVES ME!! HE DOES!! -crying hysterically-**

insane hobit: _Holy crow! she seriously make me seem sane._

mea.rose: _She's not as bad as Riku is_.

**(Ping! Darkblader has entered the chatroom)**

twilightpyro: _Speak of the devil!_

Darkblader: **IM SO SO SOOOOOOOO HAPPY TO BE DATING A NORMAL GIRL FOR ONCE.**

XxcrazysxX: _What you call normal and we call normal don't even live on the same planet!_

Keyblader: **EXACTLY!!**

Darkblader: _rubber and your glue every thing you say bounces off me and sticks on you! :P_

XxcrazysxX: _Hehe well do you know what happens when you heat up rubber?_

Darkblader: _No...?_

XxcrazysxX: _It gets real hot and melts!_

Darkblader: _So?_

mea.rose: _she's trying to say she's gonna kill you!_

Darkblader: _Ha, like she could do that!_

XxcrazysxX: _Oh but I can!_

Darkblader: _Oh yeah? what makes you so tough?_

XxcrazysxX: _I'm the author of this story! XP_

Pyrofreak: _Seems like a good reason to me_

Keyblader: _Same_

twilightpyro: _Ditto_

fatal fairy: _I agree!_

Doubleblader: _Me too_

insane hobit: _Waka Waka Waka!_

Roxas'swife: **-gets barb wire,duct tape,chocolate syrup, land mines, black blind fold, tank of electric eels, 6 rabid cats, a whip,rubber gloves, and a base ball bat- Im coming to prove our love is real Roxas!! Wait for me my love!**

(**Pong! Roxas'swife has left the chatroom)**

mea.rose: _I don't even want to know what she plans to fo with all of that stuff..._

XxcrazysxX: _Run for your life roxas!! run!_

Pyrofreak:_ She gonna git you! git you real good!_

Doubleblader: _It's not like she can get in my ro-_

(**Im sorry Doubleblader's connection was just cut by a psycho girl)**

Whatsyaname: _Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea! she got him!_

Pyrofreak: _NOOOOOO!!_

Keyblader: _He's done for..._

XxcrazysxX: _Wow..I did not see that coming...!!_

mea.rose: _a moment of silence for Roxas._

Darkblader: _I'm in love with the greatest girl in the world._

insane hobit: _Umm...dude that's not silence._

okamii: _This chatroom is weirder then I expected! I love it!_

fatal fairy: (_O.o)...I can't stop staring at this icon of Riku humping that chicken_

Keyblader: _I'll definitely regret asking but Riku what does your new girlfriend look like?_

Whatsyaname: _Human I hope!_

Darkblader: _She's most beautiful girl in the world!_

XxcrazyxX: **Dear GAWD! that is nawt normal!! Riku what is wrong with you!!**

mea.rose: _What's wrong XxcrazysxX?_

XxcrazysxX:_ I just looked at Riku's myspace...it's plastered with pics of him and his 'girlfriend'...what is it with you and animals?!_

twilightpyro: _sweet what's the link?_

XxcrazysxX: www/myspace/ dot/ com/dark Bladder 522110

insane hobit: _...I'm...I'm leaving now...Gotta go throw up!_

**(Pong! insane hobit has left the chatroom)**

okamii: _Dude, your URL is dark bladder?_

Darkblader: _It was a typo! I didn't notice till I had already made it perminant!_

okamii: _Sucks for you!_

fatal fairy: _(O.O)...THAT'S NAS-TY!!_

**(Pong! fatal fairy has left the chatroom)**

Keyblader: _What is_ **THAT??**

twilightpyro: _I think...she's kinda pretty..._

okamii: _You do know thats a giraffe right?_

Darkblader: _Karen is perfect for me! don't judge her!_

XxcrazysxX: _That's it! Im going to Yaoi!_

**(Pong! XxcrazysxX has left the chatroom to go into the addicting world of Yaoi)**

mea.rose: _This chatroom is so whacked out it made the author leave..._

Pyrofreak: _You know you've reached a new level of retarded when an author bails on her own story._

Keyblader: _I wonder how they-_

twilightpyro: _OKAAAAAAAAAY! I'M GONE!!_

**(Pong! twilightpyro has left the chatroom)**

mea.rose: _Sora were you about to ask what I thought you were?_

Keyblader: _I just wanted to know how they got it o-_

mea.rose: _**STOP!** right there, Do not even go there!_

Darkblader: _Sora I use a ladder._

mea.rose: (O.O)

Keyblader: (O.O)

okamii: _soooooo...how bout I just leave...like now! later!_

**(Pong! okamii has left the chat room mentally scarred)**

Pyrofreak: _A ladder huh? do tell_

Darkblader: _Yeah I just climb up there and rock Karen's world ;)_

Keyblader: (.); _well that's enough for me...Got to uh go wash my um underwear? yeah my underwear!_

**(Pong! Keyblader has left the chatroom)**

mea.rose: _Son of a chestnut! they left me with the freak!_

Darkblader: _Srry mea.rose but Karen is calling me for our evening alone._

**(Pong! Darkblader has left the chatroom)**

mea.rose: _hey axel since we're alone want to-_

**(Pong! Pyrofreak has left the chatroom)**

mea.rose: _damnit!...YOU WILL BE MINE AXEL!_

mea.rose: _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!_

**(Pong! mea.rose has left the chatroom)**

* * *

A/N: Well my readers that's the end of the latest installment in the KH Chatroom fanfic, I know it might not be that funny but that's because **SOME PEOPLE** haven't been giving **ME** enough **IDEAS**! I'm at the bottom of the ice cream cone here people! If you read this chapter please send me a review with your thoughts and maybe a few ideas!

P.S: I won't post a new chapter till I get a good Idea...yeah I went there! so review!review! review!

your number one fan,

XxcrazysxX


	11. poor riku

A/N: Well would you look at that! It's time once again for another installemnt of this wonderfully retarded fan fic! While reading a two part series by one of the most hilarious authors on here I was inspired to add another chapter since it was obvious I wasn't going to get any help from you guys! I thought you loved me...SO anyway here it is!

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own it so why do I still put these? thats right so I don't get sued.

**

* * *

**

**PING! keyblader, pyrofreak,deadbody,,twilightpyro,.emo,superninja, and XxcrazysxX have logged on.**

**Keyblader:** Hey the author's back...isn't being in your own story breaking some kind of rule?

**XxcrazysxX:** Probably, but I don't really give a monkey's left testicle.

**:** Look, my mom's getting tired of paying for therapy so can we keep things normal today?

**Pyrofreak:** Lol, I saw roxas yesterday. He's still being held hostage by that chick, she's got him on taking about their problems.

**Deadbody:** I still have no idea why I come here, and put up with this mental abuse...

**Twilightpyro:** Cus we're too damn sexy and you can't resist us.

**Superninja:** Damnit Cloud! Why the hell did you go bungee jumping, in your birthday suit?!

**.Emo:** ...It's Leon's fault, he said that was apple juice...it didn't taste like apple juice.

**Keyblader:** Did you get pictures of that Yuffie?

**Superninja: HELLZ YAH!** you want singles or doubles?!

**Keyblader: **Doubles, they'll sell quickly on the fan girl market.

**.Emo:** your selling my nude pictures to savages in tight mini skirts?

**Deadbody:** Got to make a living some way pal.

**: **Get a job like a normal person, dushe bag.

**Superninja:** I can't quit this business, it's like stripping! you get hooked on the big money made from doing nada.

**Pyrofreak:** God I hate toasters..they're always popping up when not needed and you know they're hot! Then there was the time I put a fork down the toaster and the toaster abused me.

**Deadbody: **What are you on man?

**Pyrofreak: **Silly random chatter, It's not what im on, it's what im NOT on.

**Keyblader: **God I feel bad...

**XxcrazyxX:** Do I smell an AIDS confession?

**Keyblader:** Wtf?! NO, I accidently killed Riku's giraffe girlfriend the other day.

**Deadbody:** How the hell did you manage that one? She's like a gabillion feet tall.

**: **Nice vocab skills there Deadbody.

**Deadbody:** Screw you!

**: **Only on Tuesdays.

**Keyblader:** Moving on, See I was practicing the sacred art of throwing-rocks-at-any thing -that-moves, and I threw one at a squirel, that damn bastard squirel did like some punk ass jackie-chan dodge, and it landed infront of his girl friend.

**Twilightpyro:** Ok, so then why is she dead probably laying in the backyard of some two-bit crack whore?

**Pyrofreak: **Hey, it's not nice to talk about sora's mother!

**Deadbody: **Lmao.

**Keyblader: ANYWAYS!!** That giraffe's dumb ass tripped over the rock, twisted it's leg, stumbled over the two heartless having wild bunny sex, smashed her head against a passing gummi ship, and she was just laying there twitching real bad so i kinda put her outta her misery with a picture of Axel's hair ass cheeks.

**: **Does Riku know you killed the love of his life?

**Pyrofreak: **It's a skin condition you ass hole!

**Keyblader: **Nope I replaced it with a stuffed one.

**Superninja: **Riku's not the fastest runner off the starting line so he's not going to know the difference.

**.Emo: **This is boring, i'mma go have some apple juice.

(**PONG, .Emo has left the chat room**)

**XxcrazysxX:** Yaoi is the most amazing thing ever......

**: **It's two anime guys having passionate monkey sex, of course it's amazing.

**Keyblader:** Yaoi is horrible, fangirls always pair me with Riku.

**XxcrazysxX: **I'm more of a roxasxaxel fan, but I don't mind that either.

**twilightpyro:** How'd we get on the topic of buttsex?

**pyrofreak: **speaking of buttsex. I was thinking of getting a hair cut. Good Idea or bad idea?

**keyblader: **what does that have to do with buttsex?

**deadbody: Bad** idea, your fangirls will get angry if you cut that red pin cushion off your head, and you wouldn't like the fangirl's when their angry.

**pyrofreak: **Fangirls don't scare me. I can do anything cus I'm voiced by **QUINTON FLYNN!**

**: **You may be voiced by Quinton Flynn, but that won't stop you from taking a baseball bat to the head when the fangirls come for your ass.

**twilightpyro:** She has a point. Not even the amazing powers of Quinton Flynn's voice can stop them.

**(Ping! doubleblader has just logged onto the chat)**

**pyrofreak:** Roxas! Your alive! praise the great hamster wheel in the sky!

**doubleblader:** I'm lucky to be here, that crazy bitch was going to kill me. till a falling giraffe crushed her.

**keyblader: **a falling giraffe you say? How weird is that?

**(Ping! darkblader has entered the chat)**

**:** you've got to be shitting me! Why does he keep showing up?!

**darkblader: **Guys I think Karen is mad at me...

**XxcrazysxX:** really, why is that?

**darkblader: **I took her to all her favorite places, then we went out to dinner-she didn't touch her salad at all- and I finally had the nerve to ask her to move in with me and she just sat there staring at me with a blank look on her face.

**pyrofreak:** how could you even see her face without breaking your neck?

**darkblader: **it was almost like she wasn't real.....

**keyblader: **ha-ha not real! that's hi-larious riku! I'm sure she was just so surprised she didn't know what to say.

**darkblader: **that's what I thought..at first..till i went to, ahem, you-know-what with her.

**: **Ok, GROSS!

**deadbody: **I see your gross, and raise with a F_CKING NASTY!

**XxcrazysxX: Ok! ok!** enough with the cracks on the implied beastiality, let the fool finish.

**darkblader: **I started out like normal, doing it the way she likes but I go no reaction at all. She just fell on to her side and was really still like she was dead or something.

**doubleblader: **maybe you were just too much for her and she passed out.

**keyblader: IT WAS ME! **Imtheonewhokilledher!

**darkblader: huh?**

**keyblader:** enough with the third degree! it was me damn it!!! I accidently killed your giraffe and replaced her with a cheap stuffed animal I found in the 99 cent store!!!

**XxcrazysxX: **and the plot thickens!

**twilightpyro: **Sora lying is definitely not your forte.

**pyrofreak: **he wouldn't last one second in court.

**: **geez this is like an episode of law and order, only extremely shitty.

**XxcrazysxX: **hmm I thought it was more like one of those late night infomercials that you watch while stuffing your face with snacks you know are going straight to your thighs but you eat it anyway cus their tasty.

**deadbody: **more like a reality show to me.

**darkblader: **how can you guys just act like nothing happened?! my girlfriend was murdered!

**doubleblader:** so was my "Wife" but you don't see me complaining, i'm doing the frikkin souja boy dance in my room right now i'm so happy!

**keyblader: **see I commited a good deed, by killing your giraffe I saved roxas. and now you can get a normal girlfriend!

**superninja: **maybe something more human this time. Btw folks I have pictures of Riku and Karen up on my website for sale.

**(Pong, superninja has left the chat.)**

**XxcrazysxX: **She has a point love. smexing animals is frowned upon in society now-a-days.

**darkblader:** shut up! can't you see I'm grieving?!!!!

**XxcrazysxX: **I'm staring at my computer screen, of course I can't see you grieving!

**darkblader: smart ass!**

**XxcrazysxX: **That's ass to you sugar cheeks.

**deadbody: **as much as I'd like to stay and watch the author argue with the cast I've got better things to do.

(**Pong, deadbody has left the chat.)**

**: **watching online porn hardly counts as 'better' things to do.

**doubleblader: **I beg to differ. well I'm off to revel in my freedom from fangirls!

(**Pong, doubleblader has left the chat)**

**(Ping, cardgamesFTW has joined the chat)**

**XxcrazysxX: **zomg!!!!! tis LK!

**(Pong darkblader has left the chat)**

**keyblader: **who's LK?

**XxcrazysxX: LE GASP!** only the greatest abridged series creator ever!

**pyrofreak: **oh yeah, cardgamesFTW is his youtube account that people like to spam. he does the voices in the Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series doesn't he?

**cardgamesFTW: **erm, how the hell did I get here?

**XxcrazysxX: **your a random cameo my good man!

**cardgamesFTW: **ok...well....I've got a lot of crap to do so can I go now?

**XxcrazysxX: **I demand a catchphrase!

**cardgamesFTW: **Fine, have your smelly catchphrase..."SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY!"

**(Pong, cardgamesFTW has left the chat) **

**XxcrazysxX: **He's my idol everyone.

**pyrofreak: **that show cracks me up.

**keyblader:** who would watch anything that has to do with a washed out anime?

**twilightpyro: **who would play a game with semi-emoish plots, and just as many friendship speeches as Yu-Gi-Oh?

**keyblader: **touche!

**XxcrazysxX:** Look you guys I can't think of anything else to write so I'm just going to wrap things up for this chapter ok?

**: **how do you plan to do something random like th-

**(Oh no a sudden error has occured, everyone has left the chatroom)**

* * *

XxcrazysxX: How long has it been all? quite a few monthes? I never seem to update this story anymore, but I wish you'd read this chapter and give me a good review cus you love me.

I'll try to break away from YGO:TAS long enough to update again.

Love your #1 fan,

XxcrazysxX


End file.
